


Chains and Ties Excite Me

by Mad



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Chains, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad/pseuds/Mad
Summary: Victor gets chained up. Inspired by MAPPA's new cover art.





	Chains and Ties Excite Me

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic! I received a lot of positive feedback on my first (thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments!) and felt ready to try another one-shot, inspired by this: https://twitter.com/yurionice_PR/status/1016970354772733952  
> I won't lie, I struggled with this a lot, so I hope it turned out okay!
> 
> P.S.: Please use condoms during real sex! Yuuri and Victor have already gone to the clinic and gotten tested. ;)

Victor shut the taxi door after Yuuri, throwing a large bill and a cheerful “ _Au revoir_!” at the driver. He immediately wrapped his free arm around Yuuri’s shoulders as they headed off to the doors of the hotel together. Victor felt at peace, listening to the insects that chirped around them and closing his eyes at the warm breeze on his face.

They’d had a perfect exhibition, performing their second pair skate in Paris and driving the crowd wild. Victor couldn’t stop thinking of Yuuri’s hand on his waist, leading them in that spread eagle. He felt so safe with Yuuri, so taken care of, both on and off the ice.

Victor let out a little hum of contentment and shifted to look at Yuuri, who seemed a bit quiet, biting at his lip. Victor decided to shake him out of his thoughts.

“You did wonderfully tonight, sweetheart. You were the most beautiful prince I’ve ever seen.”

Yuuri stopped biting to look up at Victor, smile spreading across his face. “Were?” he teased. “I’m still wearing the costume.” They had skipped changing afterwards, eager to be out of the arena and alone together.

“My deepest apologies, your highness.” He dropped his arm to take Yuuri’s hand, holding open the hotel door with his back. “You certainly are the fairest of them all.” He brushed his lips across Yuuri’s knuckles.

Yuuri laughed and rolled his eyes, walking through the entrance with Victor following. “Thirsty, Dracula?”

Victor’s cape swept out from behind him with the shut of the door. He pouted, offended. “Yuuuuuuri. I’m not a vampire, it’s _fashion_.” Yuuri just stood there, smirking a little. “Besides, you told me our fans would love it.

Yuuri drew closer, hand reaching out to grip Victor’s jacket chain. “They did indeed,” he whispered, tugging lightly. Victor’s breath hitched. “But not more than me. You’ll see just how much.” Yuuri’s eyes flicked to Victor’s neck, just in time to watch Victor’s pulse jump. Lips turning up in a smile, he laughed and stepped back. “Let’s go check in.”

Blinking a little at the change of mood, Victor hurried off to the front desk, speaking quickly in French to the concierge. Yuuri came up beside him, snaking an arm around his waist. _“Non, non, merci beaucoup_ ,” Victor muttered distractedly, declining help with the baggage and blushing slightly. He had a feeling the hotel staff would be hearing noise complaints in the morning.

Yuuri took the keys from the oblivious concierge with a smile, trotting off to the elevators. Victor picked up his pace and hurried after him, rolling their luggage onto the shaft. While Yuuri turned to press _7_ , Victor looked him up and down. His jacket, tailored beautifully, cinched at his waist and flared out in short coattails. _My prince is so devious._

Yuuri wasted no time, on him as soon as the elevator doors shut, grabbing at that chain again, pulling tight so Victor fell against him. Yuuri nipped hard at his bottom lip. His hands cupped Victor’s face, a knee between his crotch. “Oh, Victor. I’m going to make you _beg_.”

Victor gasped, Yuuri moving from his lips down to his throat. He tilted his head to the right, hands coming up to grip his fiancé’s waist. He couldn’t get enough air in the narrow elevator. “Nnnn, _Yuu_ ri! What brought this on?”

The elevator dinged. Victor had just enough time to grab their shared suitcase before Yuuri yanked him out the doors and down the hall. He found their room quickly, pushing the key card in and out, and all but threw Victor inside when he opened the door. The suitcase thudded heavily to the floor.

“Yuu—”

Yuuri cut him off, pushing him hard against the bedroom wall. His usually bright, warm eyes had turned dark, pupils enormous. He ground into Victor, who started to whimper against Yuuri’s mouth.

“How long—”

“I’ve been hard since before we got in that taxi,” Yuuri murmured, a half-inch from Victor’s lips. He met Victor’s confused gaze and kissed him more softly. “You’re so gorgeous in this costume.” He ran his fingernails up the chains on the side of Victor’s legs, stopping at his waist. “Look how small your waist is, how big my hands are around you.”

Victor blushed, looking down to see Yuuri’s hands grip him, almost able to meet in the middle. “You’re one to talk,” he murmured, letting his own hands wander up to Yuuri’s middle. He was smaller, and curvier too, his handsome jacket emphasizing his hips. Victor let his thumbs trace the swirling design near his crotch.

Yuuri let out a soft little noise at that. “Vitya,” he whined, control slipping. His fingers dug into Victor’s skin. “Let me fuck you? Please?”

Victor smirked at that. “Oh-ho. Who’s the one begging now? Looks like the tables have—”

He cut off with a yelp, having been lifted up by the waist and thrown forcefully onto the hotel bed. _Fuck,_ he thought, chains clinking, _my Yuuri’s so strong_. His fiancé followed him up the bed, eyes dark again. “No lip,” Yuuri admonished, pulling at his own bowtie until it came undone. Victor swallowed, watching Yuuri’s throat. “Close your eyes.”

Victor happily obliged, feeling Yuuri move on their bed. He waited patiently until he felt cloth cover his eyes, gasping softly. _He blindfolded me with his bowtie._ He felt his mouth go dry, cock twitching against his tight pants in anticipation.

Yuuri moved quickly, forcing Victor’s arms behind his back. He unraveled the chains on his wrists slightly, securing them both tightly to the headboard. Victor tugged on them lightly, testing the give. There was none.

He stuck out his lower lip. “You won’t let me see _or_ touch you?”

“Certainly not!” Yuuri replied. Victor felt Yuuri’s breath in his ear and jumped, chains clinking together. “If you want something, you’ll have to ask for it,” he whispered.

Victor felt Yuuri’s hands on his hips again, forcing down his pants and briefs simultaneously until they caught around his knees. Victor couldn’t see his own cock, but he could feel the steady drips of precum rolling down his head. He let out a groan, eyes squeezing shut under the blindfold.

Yuuri pushed apart his legs with no touching or teasing. He squirmed as he felt Yuuri’s slippery fingers circle his hole ( _when did he even get the lube out?)_ and shove inside him without warning.

“Ahhh, Yuuri, it’s too fast, fuck,” Victor panted, moaning around Yuuri’s fingers, already all the way in and probing. He yanked his wrists uselessly against his chains. “Slow down—”

“Do you _really_ want me to, Vitya?”

He paused at that, biting his lip, considering. It was very hard to think with three of Yuuri’s fingers now massaging his prostate. He shook his head, eyebrows knitted together in pleasure.

Yuuri chuckled and twisted his fingers, hard, drawing out a long, low moan. Victor panted, cock dripping onto himself, surely staining his pretty costume. Yuuri had not undressed him, and he was starting to feel overheated with his stupid cape still wrapped around him. He wished he could at least pull off his tie.

As if reading his mind, Yuuri grabbed at it, yanking him up so that their lips crashed together. Victor moaned into him, but it was hard to concentrate on pleasing Yuuri’s mouth with his tongue when he was so otherwise distracted. His cock gave another violent twitch.

“Ready, sweetheart?”

Victor whined in response, thrusting lightly upwards, hands wrapped around his restraints. Victor felt the wet tip of Yuuri’s cock tease at his entrance, swirling the lube around. His hole spasmed. Yuuri slowly started to push in the head, taking his time.

“Mmmphhhaaaaa—”

The head popped inside, hot and pulsing inside Victor. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself and adjust. Without warning, Yuuri thrust in the rest of his cock all the way, balls slamming against Victor’s ass.

Victor cried out, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, mouth wide open. There was too much sensation. Yuuri allowed him no respite, throwing his hips back out and in again, forcing his deliciously thick cock all the way to the base. Victor’s chains clacked against the headboard, now uncomfortably tight on his wrists as he struggled against them. The heat was overwhelming. Victor sweat copiously through his jacket.

“Fuuuck, Vitya,” Yuuri whined, panting heavily with each thrust. “You’re squeezing so tightly around me. I can’t—hngg—can’t slow down, you feel too good…”

Victor struggled to form words, simply moaning continuously and gasping with each thrust. The pressure was too much. He sobbed openly, tears overflowing out from beneath his blindfold. His stomach hurt with each pounding. His rim was on fire. His thighs were shaking. His arms ached from being tied up. He hoped Yuuri would never stop.

“Please, h-harder Yuuri,” he begged shamelessly. The battle for Victor’s pride had been lost a long time ago. “I can take it. Shit,” he moaned. “Give me—ahhh—everything you have.”

Suddenly he felt himself being flipped, crying out in pleasure when his cock pressed into the mattress. He rutted into the sheets, promptly soaking the patch around his head. Yuuri removed his hands from Victor’s hips to grip his shoulders, chest now slotted against his back. His cock hit even deeper with the new angle, balls smacking against Victor. Yuuri wrapped one hand around Victor’s cape and pulled tight, forcing his back into a perfect arch.

It was too much. Victor came with a scream, cum spurting out again and again against the headboard. He tried to catch his breath, but Yuuri hadn’t slowed—instead, he now moved even faster, thrusting his hips wildly. The relentless torture only made Victor feel hornier, and his cock stayed hard, still pulsing from the force of his orgasm. Yuuri pinched his right nipple and Victor threw his head back.

Victor’s arms shook against his chains. “Yuuri—Yuuri—I can’t, I can’t, I’m too sensitive…”

“And yet… you’re still hard,” Yuuri breathed, moving down to bite hard at Victor’s neck. Victor writhed, letting out a high-pitched moan when he felt Yuuri reach down and squeeze his cock.

Yuuri’s other hand ripped the blindfold off of him, wet now with Victor’s tears. He blinked quickly, trying to adjust to his regaining sight. Victor was flipped onto his back again, looking up to finally see Yuuri above him in the semi-darkness. He was still wearing his costume, and despite the sweat dripping off his skin, Victor thought he looked unfairly composed.

“Victor. Victor, sweetheart, look at me, look in my eyes.” Yuuri’s hips pumped hard but were starting to lose their rhythm. “I’m—so close. I want you to w-watch me. Watch me fill you up.” Victor’s eyes popped. “You’d like that, w-wouldn’t you?” he asked between pants. “To watch me shoot my c-cum into you?”

Victor whimpered, cock leaking all over Yuuri’s fingers. He wanted his cum more than anything in that moment.

“Answer me, Vitya.”

“ _Yes_ , yes Yuuri, _please_.” His lover’s thrusts were erratic, Victor’s chains swing wildly. Yuuri removed his hand from his cock to hold him steady at the waist.

“Don’t take your eyes off me.”

Yuuri made one last thrust of his hips, a strangled cry tearing from his throat as he shot streams of hot cum into Victor, one after the other. His fingers dug into Victor’s shaking thighs, leaving marks. Victor felt himself grow fuller and fuller with Yuuri’s seed until he was pushed over the edge again, crying weakly with oversensitivity and coming all over Yuuri’s torso, ruining his elegant jacket.

They lay together motionless for a while, Yuuri stroking Victor’s hair, both trying to catch their breath. “Nngg, Yuuri… the chains?”

“Shit!” Yuuri leapt up, hurriedly untying the chains from the headboard, kissing Victor’s bruised wrists as he did so. Victor let out a soft moan of pain when his shackles were released, realizing just how much he had strained against them. Yuuri wrapped an arm around him, helping Victor sit up properly. He winced, ass very much protesting. “Yeah… I think… no skating for a week.”

Yuuri’s expression immediately flooded with concern. “Oh, no. Victor, honey, I’m so sorry! I was far too rough, wasn’t I? I shouldn’t have—"

Victor leaned in and gently caught Yuuri’s plump bottom lip between his own, quieting him. “You know, there was a reason I picked this costume in the first place,” he murmured softly. Yuuri cocked his head slightly in confusion. “I guessed what these chains would do to you… and what you would do to me.”

Yuuri’s mouth dropped open. “You mean… you knew this would happen?”

“I had a hunch,” Victor whispered, smug. “You’re always so careful with me… I wanted to see what would happen if I could… make you snap.” He flicked at one of Yuuri’s cum-covered buttons.

Yuuri let out a breathless little laugh, pulling the handkerchief from Victor’s jacket pocket to clean him up. “You never fail to surprise me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, maybe leave a comment? :)  
> Follow me on Twitter @coymilk or Tumblr @idril !


End file.
